


Little Blue

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Little Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Kissing, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, galra - Freeform, i fell in love with lotor writing this fuck, shrugs???, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Wait, are you flustered? Are you blushing?” Lance asked, leaning over to try and get a closer look at the other.“Flustered? Blushing? What are those?” Lotor asked, his head turning back, the flush still there slightly.“The feeling you get around someone where you are just lost for words is flustered. And blushing if the little red blotches that show up on your cheeks and nose!” Lance replied, pointing to his nose.





	Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request made by my lovely friend, Lia! ( @shircganes on Twitter ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

**** “You earthlings are so… interesting,” Lotor stated, watching as the paladins scrambled around, helping out a village they just saved from a Galra attack.    
  
“Why do you say that?” Lance replied, settling down next to him.    
  
“I mean, just look at you all. So… fascinating. You, especially, Blue. There is something about you that just seems so… strange,” Lotor leaned back against the tree-like plant behind him.    
  
“One, it’s Lance, I’ve told you this. Two, strange in a good way or in a bad way?” Lance inquired.    
  
“Not sure, but it’s not bad.”    
  
Lance turned away trying to hide the flush that crept onto his cheeks. Lotor had become their ‘prisoner’ for the time being, but they had grown to trust him enough not to run. Especially since he had a fondness for Lance.    
  
“But you earthlings just have strange ways of… doing whatever,” Lotor continued, turning over to look at Lance.    
  
“I mean, we are a little strange, like the games we play on Earth as children. One of them we have someone who is ‘it’ while everyone else runs around and if ‘it’ tags you, you become ‘it’.” Lance bent his fingers next to his head every time he said ‘it’, but Lotor didn’t seem to understand.    
  
“What’s... ‘it’?” Lotor mimicked the motion Lance made, causing the blue paladin to let out a laugh.    
  
“It’s just a saying. You were ‘it’ and you would turn other people into ‘it’. It’s a weird practice we learned growing up. We also have something called hide and seek. Everyone hides while one person counts, and when they reach a certain number they have to run around and find you,” Lance began explaining another game, and another, Lotor focused on him.    
  
“All these games seem to… exclude one person from the ‘fun’ part,” Lotor cut in, placing his hands behind his back when he scooted closer to Lance and was no longer by the tree.    
  
“I suppose you’re right, but without that one person, the games can’t really… exists,” Lance replied, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck lightly, showing his teeth through a small smile, “What about you? Any games the Galra play?”    
  
Lance was now looking up at the other, a slight sparkle in his eyes of interest.    
  
“Most of them are violent so I’m going to spare your fragile heart and tell you the ones that aren’t so morbid,” Lotor said. Lance’s smile turned crooked and his eyes widen.    
  
“Oh,” was all he could say in reply to the horrible thing.    
  
“I suppose there was this one ‘game’ where we sat in a circle and sang a song? It wasn’t much but we were all there singing the same thing.” Lotor turned his head to look down at a small bug crawling across the grass, his head obviously somewhere else.    
  
“We have something like that? There is more to it though, but singing in a circle with friends sounds like a lot of fun!” Lance chimed, his face becoming brighter.    
  
Lotor was looking away now, his face obviously turning crimson and mixing with his already purple skin.    
  
“Wait, are you flustered? Are you blushing?” Lance asked, leaning over to try and get a closer look at the other.    
  
“Flustered? Blushing? What are those?” Lotor asked, his head turning back, the flush still there slightly.    
  
“The feeling you get around someone where you are just lost for words is flustered. And blushing if the little red blotches that show up on your cheeks and nose!” Lance replied, pointing to his nose.    
  
“You mean… blood specs?” Lotor questioned, causing Lance’s head to turn sideways, “You know when the blood rises to somewhere in your body and turns the spot red?”    
  
“Oh! Yeah, blushing only happens on the face though other places would be for other reasons.”    
  
“Humans really are strange.”    
  
A silence fell between them as they watched the others laugh with the villagers. Each of them was having a fun time while Lotor and Lance were off to the side, sharing their own stuff.    
  
“Hey,” Lance stood, holding out a hand to Lotor, “Why don’t we go join them?”    
  
Lotor was hesitant in lifting his hand and dropped it mere moments later.    
  
“Will they be okay with it?” He asked, obviously worried about how the others would feel.    
  
“Hey, you aren’t bad. You’ve proved that to us that you have a hear--do Garla have things called hearts?” Lance asked, his thoughts all confused.    
  
“Yes, Lance we have hearts,” Lotor replied, his expression turning a little frustrated.    
  
“You… called me Lance,” Lance’s face was now a bright enough red to shine through his toned skin.    
  
“Now you have blood specs,” Lotor replied, standing on his own, “But if you think they would be okay with it. Then let’s go.”    
  
Lance’s smile grew brighter.    
  
“Okay, but, we gotta act like I dragged you over there,” Lance replied. He locked his hand in Lotor’s and, before he could protest, ran towards the others with Lotor dragging behind.    
  
Lance explained some quick nonsense to the others and they shrugged, the villagers slightly hesitant of the Galra but soon warming up to him and offering him stuff.    
  
One of the alien’s children walked up to Lotor and handed him a small flower. He knelt down and let the little one place it in his long white hair.    
  
Soon the paladins, Lotor, Allura and Coran had to pile onto the ship and head off, still on their mission to keep Lotor in custody.    
  
Lotor was silent around the others the rest of the night, the flower from the villager still in his hair as he wandered off into the castle. Lance snuck after him, finding him in the room with the star view, one that they could change to any view they pleased.    
  
Lotor was standing at the edge close to the glass, the flower in his hand and his head tilted down as he twisted the small plant.    
  
Lance stayed silent for awhile longer before walking up next to him and looking out at the vast of space.    
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lance asked, glancing over at Lotor through the corners of his eyes.    
  
Lotor didn’t reply verbally, just simply nodded.    
  
There was silence between them as Lance looked back out at the stars, taking off his helmet and setting it down at his feet.    
  
“How are you not scared of me?” Lotor started, his voice just above a whisper so only Lance could hear, “My father is feared by the entire universe. Most of the universe knows who I am and fears me as well, but… you’re different. You don’t have an ounce of fear towards me. None of you do, and you introduce me to someone who feared me and they immediately praise me. That’s never happened before.”    
  
“You aren’t bad, you know. Sure, you’re Zarkon’s son, but there is something so much different about you,” Lance replied, slowly starting to inch closer to him.    
  
Lotor didn’t reply or even notice the approaching Blue Paladin, just simply turned his gaze up to the stars above.    
  
“Lance, what about me is so appealing to you that you don’t feel fear?” Lotor turned his attention over to Lance, golden staring into blue.    
  
“Well, first off, I have a Galran best friend. It’s only half but that’s what he is. Two, nothing is scarier than Allura on one of her bad days, and I mean nothing. Three, you just… aren’t bad. I mean, look at you. You haven’t left the ship even though we have let you wander around on your own,” Lance said, his face becoming softer with each sentence.    
  
“You want to know why I don’t leave?” Lotor asked, his gaze going back to the stars.    
  
“Go ahead,” Lance replied, his face filling with confusion.    
  
Lotor turned his head slowly to look back at Lance.    
  
“It’s because of you, Blue.”   
  
It took a few moments for Lance to realize what was said, and within those moments he was pulled into Lotor’s arms. Before he could react, Lotor was connecting their lips.    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please look forward to part 2!
> 
> Sorry for all the fics that leave off in parts lately. I'm getting back into writing slowly and this is the way I'm doing it. However, I am in some zines that I need to work on before my fics, but those don't take a whole lot. 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys again soon! 
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
